Shinjo Shono
}}Shinjo Shono é o filho mais novo de Shinjo Altansarnai, a Campeão do Clã Unicórnio, e de Iuchi Daiyu, o Daimyô Iuchi. Seus pais não eram casados, e tinha mais dos filhos, Shinjo Yasamura e Shinjo Haruko. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Daiyu tinha outra filha, Iuchi Shahai, A Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander que não recebia muita estima dos três irmãos. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Vida Pregressa A vida de Shono foi salva por Iuchi Shoan quando ele era criança, e desde então ele a trata por tia. Seu tutor Ide Ryôma se tornaria seu conselheiro e amigo. Quando ele tinha quatorze anos, Shono passou algum tempo nas terras do Clã Leão, nas propriedades do tio de Matsu Mitsuko. Shono desenvolveu sentimentos românticos pela donzela do Leão. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Cavalos Shono tem vários cavalos, tais quais Tsubasa e Umeboshi, seu corcel favorito. Herdeiro do Unicórnio Seu irmão mais velho, Shinjo Yasamura, não estava feliz com a ideia de se tornar o Campeão do Unicórnio, e Altansarnai sabia disso, então ela apontou Shono, seu segundo filho, como o herdeiro. Shono se tornou Noyan da Horda Azul. Noivado Desfeito Em 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum o Unicórnio negociou um tratado com o Clã Leão, como parte desse tratado, Shono deveria se casar com Matsu Mitsuko. Eventualmente o Unicórnio não honrou o seu tratado, e o leão respondeu tomando Hisu Mori Mura, um dos vilarejos que seria trocado no tratado que fora quebrado. Mitsuko era a Comandante das forças do Leão, tendo matado a comandante Utaku Hisako em um duelo. Shono liderou o contra-ataque do Unicórnio, para demonstrar que seus sentimentos pessoais não ficariam à frente do bem de eu clã. Ele derrotou MItsuko por conta própria e suas forças retomaram o vilarejo. Essas ações deram ao Leão as bases para reivindicar com o Imperador uma autorização para iniciar uma guerra total contra o Unicórnio. A Swift End, by Lisa Farrell Shono ficou devastado pela morte de sua amada Mitsuko, e sua mãe rapidamente percebeu que o filho deveria se afastar de Rokugan para recuperar seu equilibrio. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Shono nas Areias Ardentes Estrada da Areia Shono viajou para o oeste para negociar com o Califa de al-Zawira e garantir a continuação da paz entre os Nehiri e o Unicórnio, a fim de evitar que o comércio ao longo da Estrada da Areia fosse prejudicado. Sua mãe lhe deu essa tarefa porque Shono precisava de tempo para aceitar a morte de Mitsuko. Across the Burning Sands (FFG Web) O Califa Harun al-Hakim há muito tempo lançava olhos invejosos para as propriedades do Unicórnio fora de Rokugan, e quando as notícias da guerra Unicórnio-Leão chegasse até ele, ele poderia decidir que era o momento de tomar essas propriedades para si. A Call to Stewardship (Unicorn Clan letter) Moto Juro da Família Moto assumiu a administração de Hisu Mori Toride, liberando Shono. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) Jornada A comitiva de Shono foi atacada por saqueadores Tegensai, povos montanheses que vivem perto do Pilar do Céu, mas foram salvos pela providencial chegara de reforços liderados por Moto Chagatai. Eles visitaram seus primos, o povo Ganzu, que vive no Vale Oculto, antes de continuarem sua jornada para al-Zawira, como hóspedes do Califa. As negociações deram errado devido à ambição do Califa, que eventualmente mandou seus homens contra a comitiva do Unicórnio. Shono foi capturado, perdendo o olho esquerdo nas mãos da feiticeira do Califa, Mandana, mas conseguiu escapar e se reunir com o resto das forças que estavam fora da capital Qamarista, perseguidos por ghul e por um Ifrit. Shono sobreviveu, junto com outros Unicórnio, incluindo Ide Ryôma, Moto Chagatai, sua tia Iuchi Shoan e sua yôjimbô Utaku Yumino. Shono se casou com Saadiyah al-Mozedu como parte de sua aliança com o Califa. Links Externos * Shinjo Shono (Breath of the Kami) Categoria:Membros do Clã Unicórnio